The Winner Takes It All
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: Helen was the winner and she took it all. *First 'Mamma Mia' installment!*


The winner takes it all

**This is the first installment of my 'Mammia Mia' series. they will all be oneshots and for the most part they do not connect to each other. Later ones will probably make refrences to this one as it is the first, but they can all be read seperately.**

**Time period: Before John became Jack the Ripper and Nikola left for New York.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nikola strode down the hall of Magnus Manor, heading to Helen's study. He had been considering moving to America lately and had just spent almost a year over there. He had only planned on being there for four months, but something had come up. Nikola had found the perfect gift for his beloved Helen. His angel. Many months ago, he had professed his love for her. Surprisingly enough, Helen told him she loved him back. Until Nikola left for America, they had spent many passionate nights together. Now, Nikola was confident in presenting his gift to his love.

Nikola came to a halt in front of her study door, and took a deep breath. Would she be happy to see him? He knew she'd be angry with him for being away so long. But would she miss him? Taking another breath, Nikola opened the study door. It took him only a second to take in the scene before him, and another for his heart to shatter.

There, before him, stood Helen-his Helen-locked in a sweet embrace with John Druitt and they were kissing each other softly.

"H-Helen?" He choked out. She spun towards his voice, her eyes widening as she realized what she made been caught doing. Helen moved forward, and out of John's grasp.

"Nikola…" He felt his mouth move but no words came out. He turned away quickly, tears welling in his eyes.

"Nikola, please…" Her hand landed on his shoulder, her many skirts brushing against his feet. Nikola looked back at Helen, her eyes pleading with him to stay; and behind her, John stood smirking. He looked back to Helen and then to the hand on his shoulder. He looked directly at the engagement ring on her hand and he could take it no longer. He shoved her hand away, sadness long gone, now replaced with anger. Nikola stormed away, down the hall, out of the house, and as far away from Helen Magnus as possible.

Helen waited a month before coming to him. Nikola was sitting under the tree in the park where they had first met. This was also the place of their declarations of love. He knew she was there; she was far from quiet. But still Nikola did not move.

"Nikola, can we talk?" He put his guard up; she was not going to walk all over him. He stood and turned to her, anger flashing brightly in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk. Though it's hurting me, now its history."

"Nikola…please…"

"Stop it! Damn you! You are not going to make me feel guilty about this! You…you…you cheated on me! I left England having claimed your heart! I come back, and you're engaged to John Druitt! I thought you loved me!" There was no point beating around the bush, Nikola had to say this. He looked to Helen, anger in her eyes now.

"Of course I loved you! But you left! You said you would be gone for four months and then you didn't come back! You didn't call, didn't write, nothing!"

"I did! I wrote you almost every day! I told you what I was doing!"

"You did no such thing!"

"It doesn't matter now does it? You ran off with him as soon as you could! I can't believe…I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there. I figured it made sense, building us a fence. Building us a home, thinking I'd be strong there, but I was a fool playing by the rules…"

"A home?" She whispered.

"Yes, a home!" He yelled. Nikola sighed. "Tell me. Does he kiss, like I used to kiss you? Does he feel the same when he calls your name?"

"Nikola…"

"You must know I miss you…"

"I do, but you…you left. You broke my heart. John was there for me…" Nikola felt his rage seeping in again.

"Forget it! I don't want to talk because it makes me feel sad. And I understand, you've come to shake my hand." Bitterness and sarcasm made its way into his tone. "I apologize if it makes you feel bad, seeing me so tense, no self-confidence, but you see Helen, the winner takes it all." With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper he had kept with him for almost a month. He thrust it at her and fumed off.

Helen watched as he stormed off before uncrumpling the piece of paper. There, in her hand was a deed, a deed to a rather large plot of land in America, in someplace called New City. There was also a tiny scrap of a note clipped to the corner.

'_To spread your Sanctuary my love. _

_For all of time,_

_Nikola._'


End file.
